random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Random-Ness!
Prologue Once upon a time in the land of Rand-Om, random-ness was enjoyed throughout the land. People said random stuff such as cheese and meatloaf at times when mentioning cheese and meatloaf was the last thing on their mind. But nevertheless, everyone loved it, and fun & laughter abounded for years and years. However, one dark and gloomy night, a legion of pitch-black clouds covered the land, and for a moment, all the fun and enjoyment that was the norm in Rand-Om had vanished. The evil King Supor Fwash had come to invade the land of Rand-Om! He was against random-ness and wanted to abolish it by taking out the land by force! He sent his minions to go and enslave everyone in the land, and those who refused to kow tow to him were to be exterminated! The citizens of Rand-Om tried to fight back, but King Supor and his minions were much too powerful for them to defeat. Soon, the land was transformed into that of a civilized organization, and King Supor ruled with an iron fist. Decades passed by, but though the citizens of Rand-Om had gotten used to being sensical, they still had a love for random-ness. Citizens hoped and prayed that one day, a great hero would raise up and defeat King Supor and restore random-ness from the land. And that hero... will be revealed in the next chapter. Daisy Rises "Yawn... num num..." A young lass by the name of Daisy woke up. It was a bright, shiny day in March 2010. She got out of bed. "Meh... Another boring day", she muttered. Daisy went over to her book shelf and pulled out a history about the land of Rand-Om. She couldn't care less about the recent history, what she really was interested in was the earlier pages, which told of when Rand-Om was full and bustling with random-ness. Of course, this was the earlier version of the book, before King Supor read the book and demanded the part where random-ness was mentioned to be cut out. Heck, Daisy had gotten this older version of the book off eBay for $15 and it was in pristine condition. It was quite the deal. King Supor was actually an old guy by now, probably hundreds of years old. But for an old geezer, he sure packed a punch, and if you disobeyed him, you might not make it home for dinner (heck, I'd be surprised if you made it for lunch). But Daisy, the inquisitive gal she was, loved random-ness for all it was worth. Y'know, even if she had to go through another speech from her parents on why random-ness was bad. Heck, the speech went something like this: "Blah blah blah random-ness is bad! Blah blah blah the King don't want it! Blah blah blah you wanna get cha self killed?! Blah blah blah you're too old for me to tell you this crud! Blah blah blah you goldern kids, always goin' against authority! Blah blah blah I'm-a go cook spaghetti!" But then again, it always went in and out of Daisy's ears because... well, it just mainly consisted of "blahs" as you read. So one day, Daisy was walking to school with her friend, Jay. "I'm telling you, it must have been SOMETHING to live when random-ness prospered. To talk about dairy products obscene amounts of times, and to write squibbles over everything and that would be classified as true art. Sigh...", Daisy sighed. "Daisy, you know how random-ness is against the law!", Jay reminded. "I knowz, I knowz! But it's just so fascinating!", Daisy replied. "Sssh! Don't add z to the end of words. You can get a ticket for that!", Jay warned. "Whatever. All I know is that someday... ONE day... Random-ness will return. And I'll finally be able to experience it", Daisy said with tears in her eyes. "Yes... Yes, you will. Or you might not. Eh, who the heck knows", Jay retorted. The Chosen One Category:Random Works! Category:Stories